


Roses

by Kebin_Gates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, BL, Domestic AkaKuro, Fluff, KnB - Freeform, M/M, Shounen ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin_Gates/pseuds/Kebin_Gates
Summary: Extreme AkaKuro Fluff
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 32





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, another recycle fic

𝑻𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒊𝒕 𝒔𝒍𝒐𝒘 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒊𝒕'𝒔 𝒏𝒐𝒕 𝒕𝒚𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒍

𝑯𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆

It was a deep night when Akashi felt the emptiness around his side. His husband, Tetsuya, wasn't inside their bedroom. His hands traced the dissipating warmth from where his beloved originally should be. Having a severe case of anxiety, he started worrying on where his bluenette could have gone to. Standing up, his eyes wondered to the matress where the phantom laid as it left a bed in his shape. Akashi looked over it and he felt something ached. 

𝑯𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒆, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒓𝒐𝒂𝒎

𝑰 𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑰 𝒕𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒉𝒊𝒎 𝒉𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒆𝒓

The redhead emperor wandered around their home looking for his husband when he felt a gush of wind kissing his skin. Looking from where it came, he saw a slightly opened door that should lead towards the backyard. He followed where the wind came from as he went to their yard wherein he could see the manmade pond that his beloved requested once.

It is one of these instances that Akashi would find himself chuckling alone. Between him and Kuroko, he could say that his feeling are one way from him to his phantom. 

𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒅𝒂𝒚𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒎

𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒘𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒗𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒔

𝑾𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍

It was around midyear back then when they were standing beside each other. His Tetsuya and him wearing their wedding suites as they shared a passionate kiss. He only used to think about it but now it's here. 

𝑮𝒆𝒕 𝒅𝒓𝒖𝒏𝒌 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆

𝑰'𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒆

𝑺𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒈𝒐

"Sei-kun," he heard someone calling him in his nickname just beside the pond. There on his nightwear stood his beloved husband. The bluenette's hair was disheveled from the night breeze as he walked towards the redhead. 

"Tetsuya," Akashi called out to him bringing Kuroko to his embrace as the younger hugged him back. 

"Tetsuya, why are you here? It's late now," Akashi asked the bluenette who just muttered into his chest.

"I had a bad dreams and suddenly woke up. I just strolled outside, sorry for worrying Sei-kun," Tetsuya answered as his husband started stroking his hair. 

"It's alright, Tetsuya" 

"Hai"

𝑫𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒊𝒏 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖

𝑻𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒕𝒐 𝒂 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒘𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒆𝒘

𝑯𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚

They found themselves just standing there outside just beside the pond and under the clear night sky. Maybe it was the drowsiness that urged them both but they found themselves just moving around without care. Only Akashi-kun, Tetsuya and the universe. 

"I love you, Tetsuya. I adore you the most, no one else," Akashi whispered with pure gentleness and longing in his voice while just moving around with his beloved. 

"Hai, me too.." Kuroko replied with the same temperament feeling how his frame complimented Akashi-kun's built. 

𝑾𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒏 𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒎

𝑺𝒎𝒐𝒌𝒆 𝒂 𝒍𝒊𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒅 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒎 

𝑯𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚

Their feet collided, sometimes stepping on each other as they found themselves releasing light laughs and chuckles. They swayed together with their hair moving with the passing winds. Without breaking contact, their swaying bodies looked like they were pair of faeries dancing together. It created a warm and beautiful sight like rose petals falling off to a smokey terrain. 

"Sei-kun," Kuroko called out to his husband. 

"Yes, Tetsuya?" Akashi replied with his gentlest gaze never leaving the bluenette in his arms. 

"Say you'll never let me go," Kuroko whispered to an almost non-existent plea. 

𝑺𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒍𝒍 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒆𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒈𝒐

Akashi found himself tightening his embrace as he brought his lips near to his bluenette. Kuroko smiled and stood on his tiptoes to match his colliding lips with his beloved bringing his arms around Akashi-kun's neck to cling to him.

Despite the night breeze, the two never seemed to be bothered s they shared their warm bodies. The moonlight's luminiscence gradually almost coincidentally focused on them as their shadows overlapped and slowly parted. 

It really did felt like there are rose petals falling from above them. Akashi chuckled and replied. 

"I won't"


End file.
